Utakata
was a shinobi from Kirigakure and the jinchūriki of the Six-Tailed Slug. The Six-Tails has been captured and sealed by Akatsuki, causing Utakata's death when the beast was extracted. While the events surrounding his capture and death are unknown, Utakata was featured in an anime-only arc detailing his capture. Background Prior to the events of the Six-Tailed Beast arc, Utakata trained with an unknown master, who eventually betrayed him. Although not confirmed, it's likely that this is when the Six-Tailed Slug was sealed inside of him. Utakata then killed his master and escaped Kirigakure. After this, Utakata gained a fear of the relationship between master and student, and became a wanderer, constantly fighting off people who were after him, particularly the Hunter-nin sent from Kirigakure to retrieve him. One day, he was attacked again in front of a girl named Hotaru. While defeating his attackers, he was injured. Believing that Utakata had saved her, Hotaru took him to her family's fort for treatment. After he recovered, Hotaru begged him to train her in his ninjutsu, to which he refused, not wanting to become anyone's master. His dislike of the relationship between master and student came from his past experience, when he was chained by his master, who then proceeded to tamper with a seal on his stomach. This caused Utakata a great deal of pain. Personality Kishimoto described Utakata as "charming." Utakata is usually depicted with a stoic, emotionless look. The only time he has shown any emotion at all, that emotion being anger, was from his desire not be called , later saying he is not foolish enough to be titled "master." He also admits to being flustered by Hotaru constant attachment to him. Utakata is a loner who shows no emotional attachment, yet has a strong sense of honor, and is determined to repay his debts to others. Tonbee also commented that he lacked "greed". As he floated away in a bubble using his jutsu, he said " I told you not to call me master" which depicts his utter hatred for the word due to past experiences. He was also horrified by whatever was on Hotaru's back. Appearance Utakata is a tall, thin young man with dark brown, shoulder-length hair with bangs that cover the left side of his face and amber-colored eyes. He wears a long blue kimono with an orange sash belt, sporting a small crest near the back of his neck that appears to be a simplified image of three bubbles. He carries a bamboo jug which is filled with a soap solution. Abilities Utakata fights using ninjutsu from the of ninjutsu, using a unique kind of bubble-blowing relic. In the anime, this style of ninjutsu is shown to be very versatile having many variants that can be used for distraction or offense. He can also use the bubble as a means of transportation. However, this style is rendered useless if Utakata is unable to produce any bubbles, making him at a disadvantage in rain. In battle he was shown to be very fast and evasive, effortlessly dodging and out-maneuvering all of Naruto's attacks and the assaults from Nangō, Akaboshi, Benten, and Chūshin. He as also very observant as he noticed that Akaboshi and his group had a change in their chakra flow. He is also shown to have an affinity to water-chakra. Part II Six-Tailed Beast arc Wishing to repay the debt of having his life saved, Utakata agreed to make sure Hotaru and her grandfather's secret jutsu would safely be delivered to her clan's village. Along the way, though, he met Naruto Uzumaki and his team, who had also been assigned to protect Hotaru. Seeing that the Leaf ninja were strong, he felt that he could trust them to guard Hotaru without him, freeing him from his debt. He then left, despite Hotaru's pleas for him to stay, as he noted that he was not foolish enough to want the title of . Later on, he was seen resting under a tree, eventually falling asleep and having a dream regarding his past with Hotaru at the fort, which turned into a nightmare about his own master's betrayal. Shortly after awaking from this nightmare, Utakata spotted a flicker of a shadow, and decided to investigate. He came across a group of bandits, none other than Akaboshi's team, who were talking about the forbidden jutsu. Utakata confronted them and mused about taking the jutsu for himself, if it was so tantalizingly powerful. He then proceeded to fight them, easily besting them and their jutsu, until, however, they cornered him with a barrier, which then exploded with Utakata still inside. When Akaboshi and his group managed to find Hotaru and surrounded her in the forest, Utakata arrived and saved her from the group, who were shocked to see Utakata still alive and unscathed from their jutsu. Utakata fled with Hotaru in a bubble, and they went somewhere nearby, but safe. Utakata was about to leave Hotaru again, but Hotaru, trying to convince him not to leave her alone, partially took off her shirt, showing him something on her back that shocked him. All of a sudden, the Kirigakure ANBU found Utakata and wrapped him up with their Water Release: Water Whip jutsu and began subduing him with their Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder. The captain revealed to Hotaru, who he was holding hostage, that Utakata was in their bingo book, and was wanted for killing his master. Naruto and his team arrived and managed to loosen one of the water whips holding Utakata, setting up a confrontation which has yet to be seen. Trivia * refers to bubbles on the surface of a liquid. Idiomatically, it also means "transient," "ephemeral." * In the anime, Utakata and the Six-Tails remain yet to be captured by Akatsuki, as the sealing statue wasn't shown having 7 of 9 eyes yet (2 others had to be captured in the manga). In order to avoid conflict with the manga, it seems inevitable that, by the end of the arc, Utakata will have been captured and the Six-Tails extracted, resulting in his previously-unseen death, in a manner similar to the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle. * He has two musical themes that are remixes of Guren's theme. One is the end part of the theme called Guren, and the other is called Reflection. * Kirigakure's Bingo Book states that Utakata is worth a bounty of 50 million ryo. * Utakata, Killer Bee and Yugito Nii are the only other Jinchuriki that show up in the anime. References